


Сова-Генри

by KisVani



Category: Sanctuary (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Crack, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-11
Updated: 2015-05-11
Packaged: 2018-03-30 03:05:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 995
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3920572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KisVani/pseuds/KisVani
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Всегда узнаешь что-то новое об оборотнях.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Сова-Генри

**Author's Note:**

> Написано на Фандомную Битву 2012 для команды Sanctuary.

Уилл Циммерман только начал работать в Убежище, и природное любопытство заставляло его интересоваться всем вокруг. В первую очередь его внимание привлекали, конечно же, люди… В смысле, существа, которые жили здесь. Потому что именно Homo Sapiens здесь были только сам Уилл и Эшли. Хотя по поводу последней Циммерман тоже сильно сомневался.

Так что его интересовали местные обитатели, а особенно не просто «жильцы», а другие сотрудники.

Генри Фосса он нашел внизу; тот ел бутерброд, опершись о стол, и беседовал с Эшли, но стоило Уиллу зайти, как они быстро прервали разговор. Дочка Хелен сделала вид, что внимательно смотрит на один из экранов, а Фосс пробормотал что-то приветственное сквозь кусок хлеба.

— Так, еще раз, кто ты? – спросил Циммерман у Генри.  
— Специалист по технике, - сразу помрачнел тот.

Он сел за компьютер, как бы случайно отгораживаясь от Уилла монитором.

— Я понимаю, но меня волнует скорее… видовая принадлежность.

Генри ответил что-то неразборчиво, вцепившись в бутерброд так, будто Циммерман собирался его отнять.

— Оборотень он! – заявила Эшли.  
— О! – только и смог сказать Уилл.

Генри же наградил дочку Хелен крайне недовольным взглядом; в ответ она мило улыбнулась ему.

— Он этого стесняется, - объяснила она.  
— Эш! – возмутился Генри.  
— Что? – невинно захлопала глазами Эшли.  
— Прекрати.  
— Что прекратить? Ты зануда!  
— Нет.  
— Да.  
— Нет!

Уилл перевел взгляд с одного на другую, неуверенно попросил не ссориться, но его проигнорировали. Когда Циммерман выходил, спор уже перешел в другую плоскость.

— Ты пролила чай на мою любимую книгу!  
— А ты сломал шею моей любимой кукле!

Впрочем, Уилл частично выяснил то, что хотел. Он уже успел понять, что в работе ему не поможет курс религиоведения, который странноватый профессор Грир превратил в курс мифологии, с подробным описанием способов убиения разного рода созданий. Так что Уилл смело отсек всю ересь о серебре, полнолунии и ножах, вонзенных в трухлявые пни, заодно с волчьими шкурами, надетыми наизнанку. Оставалось… Оставалось, к удивлению Уилла, совсем мало. Какие-то фильмы, детские страшилки и компьютерные игры, которые всерьез принимать было бы глупо. Циммерман решил провести небольшое самостоятельное исследование с новыми для него ресурсами. Возникла было идея поинтересоваться о подробностях у Хелен, но он от нее отказался. Все-таки любопытнее докапываться до истины самостоятельно.

Планам Уилла помешала, собственно, его новая начальница. Ему радостно вручили вопящего, истеричного абнормала, похожего на огромный шерстяной клубок с торчащими, как палочки, конечностями. О том, что это представитель разумного вида, Циммерману, конечно, никто не сообщил. После нескольких часов истерики, что абнормала, что Уилла, удалось выяснить, что это детеныш, которому кто-то нечаянно отдавил лапку, пока его мамаша ушла по делам. Мама уже прибежала к тому моменту и оказалась в разы более гуманоидной, так что Циммерман даже, вдохновившись моментом, прочитал ей нотацию о воспитании детей.

— У вас есть свои дети? – спросила непутевая мамаша, очень широко улыбаясь.  
— Э-э-э, - протянул Уилл, рассматривая ее серовато-сизые десны, - нет.  
— А хотите, заведем?

К счастью, он снова понадобился Хелен, так что разговор удалось закончить на этой позитивной ноте. 

Правда, когда ему предоставили черновики отчетов по разным видам работ и внутренний свод правил сети Убежищ, Уилл пожалел, что не остался с той гуманоидной абнормалкой, у которой рот растягивался почти до самых ушей. На этом месте Циммерман предпочел прервать свои мысли, так как призрак Фрейда замаячил перед его внутренним взором. Зигмунд мерзко хихикал, потирал руки и подмигивал юному коллеге.

Поздно ночью Уилл просто отключился, даже не успев дойти до третьего раздела. И снились ему ситуации «случайного сумасшествия и самовозгорания сотрудников Убежища», Генри бегал голый и кричал, что он Носферату, а Уилл пытался выпытать у него, причем тут вампиры, если он оборотень.

Сон закончился тем, что неожиданно блондинистая Магнус в американской военной форме ворвалась в комнату и расстреляла Уилла из автомата.

Следующий день, как и последующая неделя, тоже прошел под девизом «Понедельники в аду бесконечны», так что Циммерман совершенно забыл о своем намерении поискать информацию об оборотнях. Да и сомневался он, что в своем нынешнем состоянии не пропустит ее мимо сознания, стараясь удержать в памяти все правила внутреннего распорядка, с их пунктами и подпунктами. Вполне возможно, что он перепутает классификацию оборотней с классификацией атак хищных растений.

Уилл постоянно боролся с мыслью о том, что в Убежище работает он один. По крайней мере, у него не оставалось времени на то, чтоб маяться дурью, как некоторые. Эти самые некоторые выглядели так, будто им нечем заняться, кроме как слоняться по Убежищу в одиночку или группами, шептаться о чем-то и быстро замолкать, стоило Уиллу подойти. А потом тихонечко хихикать, когда он поворачивался спиной.

Это все как минимум жутко нервировало.

Потому, когда на Убежище внезапно напали, Циммерман даже порадовался. Хоть что-то из происходящего безумия могло избавить его от ненормальной рутины этого места. Все равно, как он понял, просто так здесь погулять даже тысячу раз вооруженным людям не получится. Так и оказалось.

Когда Хелен толкала речь о неприкосновенности частной собственности перед молодчиками с автоматами, она смотрелась внушительно, хоть Уилл и не мог понять, откуда у нее на плече образовалась нахохлившаяся сова, которая периодически угрожающе раздувалась и ухала. Но спрашивать в присутствии лишних свидетелей было как-то не с руки. 

Совсем другое дело, когда все, кроме Уилла и Магнус, ушли, кроша в сплошную кашу разбитые стекла на полу.

— И что здесь происходит? – осторожно спросил Циммерман.  
— Нас пытались взять на испуг, - фыркнула Хелен.

Сова на ее плече утвердительно ухнула и снова нахохлилась. Последующие расспросы Уилла прервала Эшли.

— Вау! – сказала она, направляясь к ним и перепрыгивая через сломанную мебель. – Полностью превратился! Круто.

Она протянула палец к сове, и та, недовольно зашипев, попыталась ее цапнуть.

— Что? В смысле, чего? Кто? – спросил Уилл.  
— Он раньше только перьями покрывался, - непонятно пояснила Эшли, - и ухать начинал, а тут вдруг обернулся полностью. Возраст, что ли?  
— И возраст, - кивнула Хелен, - и адреналин.  
— Да объясните мне уже, что тут происходит! – почти проорал Уилл.

Обе Магнус удивлено на него посмотрели. Сова снова раздулась и вытаращила глаза еще сильнее, отчего Циммерман почувствовал себя крайне неуютно.

— Это же Генри! Ты его что, не узнал? – кивнула на птицу Эшли. - Он сова-оборотень!  
— Очень редкий вид, - добавила Хелен, - возможно, он последний в своем роде.  
— Сова-компьютерщик? В смысле, сов-компьютерщик? – переспросил Уилл. – И… Он долго так будет?  
— Пока не успокоится, - пожала плечами Хелен.

Генри ухнул и прикрыл глаза. Определенно, в знаниях Уилла по части оборотней имелись большие пробелы.


End file.
